


irish pub

by BuggieBugz



Category: Jacksepticeye - Youtube, Markiplier - YouTube, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, dont know how to tag, first time writing for this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggieBugz/pseuds/BuggieBugz
Summary: Felix takes Mark to Ireland for the first time. There he meets a special beaut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble and not meant to be good by all means. I'm doing this for fun so not too hard when reading x.x also first time writing for these two <3

“Ever been to Ireland?” 

  The question was so random and out of place like most of their conversations. Mark really shouldn’t be surprised about the topics Felix brings up. Honestly, any and everything pops out of the Sweden’s mouth at a constant rate. 

  “No,” Mark said with a shrug that Felix saw clear as day through his computer screen. The two were conversing over Skype, something they do when they aren’t both in America. “I don’t have the money to travel like you do. That’s why you’re always the one to visit  _ me _ .”  

  A laugh left his friend’s mouth as blue eyes sparkled with a glint of happiness and a smirk of pure proudness. Felix was proud of himself. What did he do this time?

  “Ireland is really a beautiful, beautiful country, my friend,” Felix’s words left his smirking lips as he stared at Mark’s eyes. “I’ve been to this country about three times.”

  “Way to rub it in, dick.”

  “And! - I, being the charming and thoughtful friend I am thought that you would like to visit. With that in mind, when you get a ticket tomorrow morning to head to Ireland I expect to meet you there. No excuses, I know you have exactly nothing better to do!” Felix yelled before Mark could protest or ask any questions. “I will see you in Ireland soon! Goodbye!” The Skype call ended and before Mark could quickly type a message to Felix the man was offline. 

  “What the fuck?” Mark asked himself as he leaned back in his chair and took his headphones off. Felix was crazy and a good friend and all but Mark wasn’t expecting to be given a ticket to Ireland out of nowhere. Sure he’d wanted to see the country for years now, he’s always just had a good feeling about it. After doing an essay on the country in sixth grade that’s all he’s wanted to do. On that essay he learned so much about the country and since then he’s been saving his own money to buy a ticket and visit. 

  Leave it to Felix to help your dreams arrive faster than intended.

 

The plane ride wasn’t as bad as Mark intended it to be. Sure they had a bumpy start and landing but it was relaxing to be perfectly honest. Or maybe it was bad and Mark just wasn’t paying attention because he was watching as they flew over the land and water below the whole time as excitement ran through his veins. 

  Once he was in the Ireland airport he gathered all his luggage and looked for a familiar mop of blonde hair. It wasn’t hard to find. Felix was never one for blending in with the crowd, he stuck out like a piece of chocolate in a salad (it's a weird way to phrase that but Mark loves chocolate and not much of a fan of salad).

  Felix gave Mark a high five and laughed. “Long time no see,” Felix mused as he leads them out of the airport with a smile. “I feel like it's been years since we've seen each other!” Mark had to agree; the two saw each other six months ago in person but it felt longer for the duo, being best buds and all. 

  Mark smiled with a yawn as he rested his arms above his head. “Hotel?” Mark asked as he rubbed his eyes. Felix smiled and with a short laugh took them to the hotel they would be staying at. 

  The room was nice. Soft, fluffy carpet that felt like heaven for your feet. Comfortable beds that would instantly put you to sleep with a comforter that was without a doubt made of silk. The television was a flat screen with high definition channels. A small fridge sat in the corner of the room along with a microwave and coffee pot. There were two queen size beds, one for each of them.. 

  Mark plopped down onto the bed, kicking his bags under the bed and throwing the comforter over himself. “Felix,” He murmured into the pillow. “You’re too good of a friend.” Within seconds he fell asleep in his bed. Felix’s laugh ran through his head as his heavy eyes shut. 

 

After two days Mark was pooped.

  The country was stunning, just like he thought it would be. Everything was so inviting and wonderful to see. He’d go back and see everything at least a million more times if he could. 

  “When was the last time you had a hook-up?” Once again, here we were with the shit-ass random questions from Felix. 

  “What?” Answer a question with a question, very traditional to Mark. 

  “You know what,” Felix huffed as he pulled a clean shirt on. They were about to go out and grab something to eat before they head to sleep. More places to visit tomorrow. “When was the last time you had a relationship?” 

  “I don’t know, I haven’t exactly been focusing on a relationship.” Mark rolled his eyes. 

  “Sarcastic asshole.”

  “Always.”

Inside the restaurant, there was music playing. Along with the music playing was some people dancing. Mark watched with a smile as they danced, seeming so happy and carefree. Felix smiled and winked at Mark as he got up and joined them. Mark was flabbergasted to see that his friend was following them perfectly. 

  The door chimed meaning another person had entered or left the little diner. “How’s ‘t goin’, Jack?!” The worker behind the counter asked with a smile as a man walked in. Mark looked over and his smile fell into something of a shocked expression. That smile the new person was wearing was amazing. 

 “It’s well,” Was the simple reply from the man. His blue eyes met Mark’s dark brown for a moment. A smile was on his face. 

  “Jack! Join us!” A little girl that was dancing said happily as she grabbed the man’s - Jack’s - hands and pulled him towards their little group. 

  “Well aren’t you keeping up well, I reckon you’re not from here?” Jack asked Felix. Felix smiled at him as they danced together. 

  “I’m not,” Felix shrugged. “Visited a few times. Sweden’s the home country.” 

  “Doin’ prett’ good,” Jack said he stopped dancing and walked over to the machine that was playing the music. He cranked it and changed the song, this one was faster than the last. 

  “Ay!” The worker said with a smile. 

  “Oh boy,” Felix muttered and ran a hand through his hair. 

  “Try to keep up,” Jack smiled as he danced away, stomping his feet with the music and enjoying himself. Mark loved it. 

  Mark didn’t realize he was staring at Jack. Not until the song ended and Jack winked at him. Mark felt a smirk pull at his lips. Jack walked over to his table, Mark sat up straight and tried to be as calm and collected as possible. 

  “‘Ello,” Jack smiled as he sat next to Mark. “Are you another visitor? ‘friad I haven’t seen you around.” 

  “Uh, yeah. Visiting for the first time from Am-”

  “America!” Jack gasped, he coughed awkwardly and rubbed his hands together as his neck heated up. “Sorry ‘bout that. American accents are something I love; noticed you’s righ’ away,” Jack said with a little laugh. Mark smiled. 

  “It’s okay, I’m Mark,” Mark politely held out his hand to shake. 

  “Sean, most call me Jack, though,” Jack said with another charming smile. “I’ve got to head out, meeting some friends. Maybe we could meet up again?” 

  “Maybe,” Mark smirked again as he gave Jack his number. Jack smiled and ran out the door waving goodbye to everyone. 

 

“I’m not sayin’ we have to go,” Felix whined as they walked down the streets of Ireland. “But I’m saying we have to go. It’ll be fun! I promise, might even meet another person like that Jack guy.”

  Felix wanted to go out to a bar and get wasted. Said that pub’s here are different than pubs in America. Mark was declining the best he could but Felix was a stubborn guy that always wanted to get his way. With a huff, Mark nodded as Felix fist pumped lightly with a smile and lead them to a nearby pub. 

  Inside there was a lot of chatter and laughter. The bars were full of customers and music blared throughout the place. On one side of the room there was a crowd of people cheering and yelling. “C’mon!” Felix yelled over the music. They went to the counter and bought some drinks. Felix picked them out, insisting that he knew what was the best.

  After a few drinks and letting loose they decided to grab their drinks and go see what was happening over on the other side of the room. Mark’s eyes were wide when he saw Jack again. Once again the Irishman was dancing. He looked happy and restless. Mark noticed that there was another guy dancing. He wasn’t doing so good. The other guy started to mess up and was getting lazy with his work. 

  They switched. It was Jack’s turn to dance again. The song was most likely reaching its end. Jack grabbed a hat off someone’s head and tipped it. He put the hat on his own head and tapped his feet some more. On the last beat he took the hat and placed it on the other guy’s head. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the guy stormed away. 

  Jack’s eyes met Mark’s again. Mark sipped on his drink while he waved at Jack. Felix was talking to some other guy, ignoring everything. 

  Once again Jack sat down next to Mark, his face red with a smile placed on his lips. He was always smiling and Mark already loved it. 

  “You’re not followin’ me ‘round are ya?” Jack asked with a short laugh following. Mark shook his head. 

  “Nope. Just been lucky it seems,” Mark smiled. “Want anything to drink, I can buy if you’d let me.”

  “How kind. Sure.” Wasn’t long before they were talking about random crap and laughing at jokes they made. Felix was winking at Mark, telling him that he should go in for a kiss. Mark kept shaking his head at his friend. He wasn’t going to ruin everything that could aspire by kissing Sean this early into their new friendship. Mark wasn’t that type of guy. 

  Jack was, though. He placed a kiss on Mark’s lips as he got up and walked towards the exit. “See you later, Mark!” Jack said with a wink. 

  “You’re so going far with this one,” Felix laughed as Mark felt a tingling sensation on his lips hoping that Felix was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED-  
> Shorter and I'll go over it tomorrow just wanted to post something

Mark didn’t mean to call Jack. The number just slipped off the paper and onto his phone’s keypad. His finger also slipped and pressed the big green button. Not his fault accidents happen.

  
   Okay, accidents need to stay accidents sometimes.

  
   Mark wasn’t expecting someone to actually pick up the phone. He thought it would be a fake phone number or a prank or something; that’s usually what he gets when a hot, attractive person give him ‘their number’. To say the least, after all that fake crap Mark had become very used to not actually getting a phone number.

  
   “Hello?” It was a very familiar and wonderful voice that picked up. Mark’s actually choked on his heart when he heard it.

  
   “J-Jack!” He said a little too excited considering it was nine thirty in the morning on a Sunday. Jack didn’t seem to mind Mark’s excitement as he laughed.

  
   “Mark!” Jack mocked with the same excitement. Mark laughed this time as he ran a hand through his hair. From Mark’s left he heard a groan from Felix who was most likely dealing with a hangover. After last night there was no doubt he has some recollection and regret about what happened. Getting drunk and making out with some random guy wasn’t something Felix did often.

  
   “Get the fuck out…” Felix muttered into his pillow. “Go talk to your boyfriend somewhere else.” Felix also had the idea that Mark and Jack were dating. His exact words last night after Jack left were, “How come you didn’t follow him, you’re basically running to second base.” or something along those lines.

  
   “Fuck off,” Mark murmured back as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. “If I’m completely honest right now, I thought you gave me a fake phone number.” Another light laugh from the other man on the other line.

  
   “Why woul’ you eve’ think that?” Jack asked. Mark heard the ruffling of covers on the other line and took a guess that Jack was also still in bed, much like Felix.

  
   “You know, past relationships that could have been but weren’t because the phone numbers were always fake,” Mark laughed into the phone shaking his head. “Guess it’s just an automatic thought.”

  
   “Now who’d be dum’ enough to miss the chance to talk to ya?” Jack asked with real curiosity. Mark shrugged as he stared at himself in the mirror, he was such a mess right now.

  
   “Apparently, everyone but you,” Mark said. “How lucky is it that someone finally wants to talk to me?”

  
   “You’re not like an American serial killer or anythin’ are ya?” Jack asked jokingly. “Maybe that’s why you’re not gettin’ anyone?”

  
   “I’m pretty sure I’m not a serial killer,” Mark answered. “Unless I have a different persona or something that’s evil and enjoys killing I think I’m good with all that.”

  
   “Good. Didn’t want the one attractive person I’ve seen in a long time to be a murderer,” Jack huffed on the other line. Mark felt a wave of confidence strike him; compliments always did well for Mark’s ego.

  
   With this boost of confidence Mark gathered some words and said them before the wave dismissed itself. “Would you like to join this attractive person for a meal? Breakfast?” Mark could hear Jack sitting up on the other side of the line.

  
   “I would like to join the attractive person for breakfast.”

  
   “Great. See you at the diner in thirty minutes.”

 

The diner was pretty much empty.

  
   Mark and Jack sat in a booth, laughing along to each other’s jokes. The both of them had the same idea - it was too early to get dressed. They both appeared at the dinner wearing their pajamas and tennis shoes. They didn’t care what other people thought: how could they when they were both far too interested in each other?

  
   They learned about each other. Found common interests as their relationship slowly progressed into something more, growing from acquaintances to friends in a mer amount of minutes.

  
   This question was bound to pop up in their conversation, Mark knew it; he just didn’t want it to happen so fast into the wonderful conversation, “When are you leaving back for America?”

  
   Realization is harsh.

  
   “Oh,” The two fell into an awkward silence for a moment while Mark exhaled. “I’ll be leaving in two days, actually,” Mark said with great difficulty. Jack slowly and silently nodded as the two fell silent. Jack’s feet bounced under the table as he sipped his water.  
   

“That’s pretty soon…” Jack murmured to himself. Mark nodded along.  
   

   “Sadly it is,” Mark sighed as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. They continued to eat their breakfast. They would have probably stayed silent in thought if it weren’t for Jack wanting to ask more questions.

  
   “Do you think you’ll ever get the chance to come back?”

  
   Mark thought for a moment. Would he be able to gather enough money to come back here? It would definitely be a treat to and he would definitely love to come back.  
   

   “Hopefully,” Was Mark’s reply. “I’ll try to. It’s been fun here - one of the best times of my life. I’d absolutely love to come back.” He would, without a doubt he would come back here. Money was a problem though. “Money is a problem though, I only came this time because my friend - Felix - bought me a ticket. I’ve been saving money though, you never know what’ll happen.”

  
   “Hopefully something will work out. I don’t want to just lose connection with someone as fun as you. We’ve chatted this last thirty minutes an’ it has been awhile since I’ve talked to someone like that and enjoyed the conversation all the way through.”

   “I know what you mean.”

  
   “Yeah…”

  
   The conversation picked back up. They decided to ignore the fact that Mark would be leaving soon and continued to talk just like they have been. This small thing wouldn’t affect what was growing, would it?

 

 

They left about two hours later because a conversation grew with every topic they shared. Mark and Jack only just met but they probably knew enough information to take a quiz about each other and score one hundred percent. Mark felt a small tinge sting his heart as Jack left sadly, but he couldn't be too down in the dumps because Jack hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

  
   Mark walked back to the hotel. Felix was laying in bed watching a random YouTube video.           “Look who’s back!” Felix said loudly when Mark walked in. “I started to suspect that you would never return — that you've left me for your leprechaun lover!”

  
   Mark rolled his eyes as he plopped down onto his bed. “Leprechaun lover?” Mark asked.

  
   “Hell yeah, thought of it myself. Totally original and understandable,” Felix said with a lazy smile.

  
   “He's not my lover or anything like that,” Mark said quietly. It was more to himself. He needed to convince himself. He didn't want to do long distance stuff. Jack was nice, good, funny—he was Jack. And Jack, well, Jack isn't like other people and he'd definitely like to date him if he didn't live in America. He doesn't like long distance stuff. It wasn't his type of thing.

  
   “Mark,” Felix said. “He's your leprechaun lover.”

  
   Okay, Mark doesn't like long distance, but he loves the sound of leprechaun lover. Jack being his leprechaun lover made the long distance thing seem bearable. Maybe he could talk to Jack and maybe things could be possible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im not a good writer, guys


End file.
